Polyethylene terephthalate filaments of high strength are well known in the art and commonly are utilized in industrial applications. These may be differentiated from the usual textile polyester fibers by the higher levels of their tenacity and modulus characteristics, and often by a higher denier per filament. For instance, industrial polyester fibers commonly possess a tenacity of at least 7.5 (e.g. 8+) grams per denier and a denier per filament of about 3 to 15, while textile polyester fibers commonly possess a tenacity of about 3.5 to 4.5 grams per denier and a denier per filament of about 1 to 2. Commonly industrial polyester fibers are utilized in the formation of tire cord, conveyor belts, seat belts, V-belts, hosing, sewing thread, carpets, etc.
When polyethylene terephthalate is utilized as the starting material, a polymer having an intrinsic viscosity (I.V.) of about 0.6 to 0.7 deciliters per gram commonly is selected when forming textile fibers, and a polymer having an intrinsic viscosity of about 0.7 to 1.0 deciliters per gram commonly is selected when forming industrial fibers. Both high stress and low stress spinning processes heretofore have been utilized during the formation of polyester fibers. Representative spinning processes proposed in the prior art which utilize higher than usual stress on the spin line include those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,604,667; 2,604,689; 3,946,100; and British Pat. No. 1,375,151. However, polyester fibers heretofore more commonly have been formed through the utilization of relatively low stress spinning conditions to yield a filamentary material of relatively low birefringence (i.e. below about +2 .times. 10.sup.-3) which particularly is amenable to extensive hot drawing whereby the required tenacity values ultimately are developed. Such as-spun polyester fibers commonly are subjected to subsequent hot drawing which may or may not be carried out in-line when forming textile as well as industrial fibers in order to develop the required tensile properties.
Heretofore high strength polyethylene terephthalate fibers (e.g. of at least 7.5 grams per denier) commonly undergo substantial shrinkage (e.g. at least 10 percent) when heated. Also heretofore, when such polyester industrial fibers are incorporated in a rubber matrix of a tire, it has been recognized that as the tire rotates during use the fibers are sequentially streatched and relaxed to a minute degree during each tire revolution. More specifically, the internal air pressure stresses the fibrous reinforcement of the tire, and tire rotation while axially loaded causes repeated stress variations. Since more energy is consumed during the stretching of the fibers than is recovered during the relaxation of the same, the difference in energy is dissipated as heat and can be termed hysteresis or work loss. Therefore, significant temperature increases have been observed in rotating tires during use which are attributable at least in part to this fiber hysteresis effect. Lower rates of heat generation in tires will lower tire operating temperatures, maintain higher modulus values in the reinforcing fiber, and extend the life of the same through the minimization of degradation in the reinforcing fiber and in the rubber matrix. The effect of lower hysteresis rubbers has been recognized. See, for instance Rubber Chem. Technol., 45, 1, by P. Kainradl and G. Kaufmann (1972). However, little has been published on hysteresis differences in reinforcing fibers and particularly hysteresis differences between various polyester fibers. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,307 to F. J. Kovac and G. W. Rye.
In our U.S. Ser. No. 735,849, filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Production of Improved Polyester Filaments of High Strength Possessing an Unusually Stable Internal Structure" is claimed a novel process whereby the yarn product of the present invention may be formed. The content of this copending application is herein incorporated by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved high performance polyester yarn of high strength which particularly is suited for use in industrial applications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved polyester yarn possessing an unusually stable internal structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a high strength polyester industrial yarn which exhibits unusually low shrinkage characteristics at elevated temperatures (i.e. improved dimensional stability).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a polyester industrial yarn which is particularly suited for use as fibrous reinforcement in rubber tires.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a high strength polyester yarn having an internal structure which exhibits significantly lower hysteresis characteristics (i.e. heat generating characteristics) than the polyester fibrous materials of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rubber tire wherein the high performance multifilament yarn of the present invention serves as fibrous reinforcement, with such improved reinforcement being substituted for the polyester fibrous reinforcement of the prior art. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and appended claims.